Alfred Funk
miniatur|Alfred Funk (Paßlochung retuschiert) Alfred Funk (* 27. Juni 1897 in Königsberg; † 16. November 1943 in Rowno) war ein deutscher Richter und aktiver Nationalsozialist. Leben Funk studierte Rechtswissenschaft an der Albertus-Universität Königsberg. 1916, mitten im Ersten Weltkrieg, wurde Funk Mitglied des Corps Littuania.Kösener Corpslisten 1960, 86, 766Walter Passauer: Corpstafel der Littuania zu Königsberg. Königsberg 1935 Funk überlebte den Weltkrieg schwer kriegsbeschädigt. Noch als Student wurde er Mitglied der Deutschen Vaterlandspartei. Später schloss er sich der Deutschvölkischen Freiheitspartei an.Christian Tilitzki: Alltag in Ostpreußen 1940 - 1945. Die geheimen Lageberichte der Königsberger Justiz 1940 - 1945. Rautenberg, Leer 1991, S. 38, 67. Er war langjähriges Mitglied der NSDAP und stieg in der SA zum Oberführer (entsprechend Oberst) auf.Diemut Majer, United States Holocaust Memorial Museum: Non-Germans Under the Third Reich: The Nazi Judicial and Administrative System in Germany and Occupied Eastern Europe, with Special Regard to Occupied, Baltimore 2003, S. 894f. Seit 1927 war er im Justizdienst tätig.Diemut Majer: "Fremdvölkische" im Dritten Reich. Ein Beitrag zur nationalsozialistischen Rechtssetzung und Rechtspraxis in Verwaltung und Justiz unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der eingegliederten Ostgebiete und des Generalgouvernements. Boldt, Boppard am Rhein 1981, S. 789. Zwischen 1936 und 1939 war Funk Vorsitzender des Sondergerichts am Landgericht Königsberg. Er wurde Landgerichtsdirektor in Elbing und 1943 Landgerichtspräsident im neuen Regierungsbezirk Zichenau. 1939 wurde er Senatspräsident am Oberlandesgericht Königsberg, danach war er als Überleitungskommissar für das Memelland beim Landgericht Memel tätig. Zudem war er Leiter des Hauptamts Rechtswesen bzw. der Hauptabteilung Rechtswesen im Reichskommissariat Ukraine. 1943 wurde er in Rowno von Nikolai Iwanowitsch Kusnezow im Gerichtssaal erschossen. Anmaßung Im Königsberger Corps Baltia hatten sich 1933 die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen konservativen und nationalsozialistischen Alten Herren zugespitzt. Sie hätten, so Funk, den CC „erschüttert“ und bei den Alten Herren eine „ernste Krise“ ausgelöst (der CC stand geschlossen hinter Hans-Wolfram Knaak). Da die Erscheinungen „offenbar ein politisches Gepräge“ zeigten, habe der Führer des Kösener nicht tatenlos bleiben können. Es bestehe die Gefahr, dass das Corps verboten werde. Käme es dazu, so würden auch der Königsberger SC und das gesamte Corpsstudententum „aufs schwerste gefährdet“ werden.Schindelmeiser, Bd. 2, S. 452 f., 458 Mit Schreiben vom 1. März 1934 baten der Königsberger SC und die „Führer“ der Altherrenschaften von Masovia, Hansea und Littuania (Funk) den „Führer des KSCV und VAC“ Max Blunck um sein Eingreifen. Er setzte Funk 1933 als „Sonderbeauftragten zur endgültigen Regelung der Verhältnisse im Corps“ ein. Im Telegramm an Funk hieß es: „Dr. Funk, Bismarckstr. 7, Elbing. Bitte Sie als mein mit allen Vollmachten ausgestatteter Sonderbeauftragter Reorganisation Baltia-Königsberg im allgemeinen corpsstudentischen Interesse zu übernehmen. Bevollmächtige Sie, alle zur Erreichung des gewünschten Zieles Ihnen zweckmäßig erscheinenden Maßnahmen zu treffen, insbesondere auch Unterbevollmächtigte zu bestellen. Rücksichten auf Paragraphen können im Interesse der Erreichung gewünschten Zieles notwendige Maßnahmen nicht hindern. - gez. Blunck.“ Als sich die konservativen Balten klar durchgesetzt hatten, „spielte sich Funk ganz ersichtlich als Politkommissar auf“. Im März 1934 suspendierte Funk das Corps und bestellte den Balten Eugen Dorsch als „Vertrauensmann des Führers im Kösener für das vorübergehend suspendierte Corps und dessen AH-Verband“. Rechtsgeschichtliches Nachspiel Dorsch, Polizeipräsident und Führer der Brigade 5 in Elbing, hatte einigen Gegnern das Baltenband entzogen. Einer der Betroffenen, Walter Döhring, Rechtsanwalt und Notar in Berlin, nahm das zum Anlass, gegen Dorsch beim Landgericht Königsberg (Pr.) eine Feststellungsklage erheben zu lassen. In ihrem Urteil vom 19. Oktober 1934 sprach die 5. Zivilkammer unter dem Vorsitz des Landgerichtsdirektors Waldmann Dorsch dieses Recht ab.Hans Waldmann war Angehöriger der Corps Silesia und Hansea Königsberg. Er starb 1940. (KCL 1960, 83, 585; 85, 154) Den Nationalsozialistischen Deutschen Studentenbund klärte sie darüber auf, „daß nach den während der Machtergreifung des NS erlassenen gesetzlichen Bestimmungen nur strafbare Handlungen und ein polizeiwidriges Verhalten Gründe für ein hoheitsrechtliches Vorgehen gegen einen Verein sein dürften“. Auch Bluncks Vollmacht an Dr. Funk sei eine rechtliche Unmöglichkeit. „Das Urteil ist insofern eine Seltenheit, als es sich mit Studentenrecht, insbesondere auch mit der Neufassung der Kösener Statuten, befassen mußte und diese sowie den CC-Komment und Aufsätze in der DCZtg. zum Gegenstand seiner Entscheidung machte.“ Schindelmeiser: Das Königsberger Urteil. Bd. 2, S. 477 ff. Literatur * Siegfried Schindelmeiser: Die Albertina und ihre Studenten 1544 bis WS 1850/51 und Die Geschichte des Corps Baltia II zu Königsberg i. Pr. (1970–1985). Erstmals vollständige, bebilderte und kommentierte Neuausgabe in zwei Bänden mit einem Anhang, zwei Registern und einem Vorwort von Franz-Friedrich Prinz von Preussen, herausgegeben von Rüdiger Döhler und Georg von Klitzing, München 2010. ISBN 978-3-00-028704-6 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Richter (Landgericht) Kategorie:Richter (Oberlandesgericht) Kategorie:Richter (Sondergericht) Kategorie:Mordopfer Kategorie:Person (Deutsche Besetzung Polens 1939–1945) Kategorie:Person (Deutsche Besetzung der Ukraine 1941–1944) Kategorie:Person (Memelland) Kategorie:SA-Mitglied Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:DVFP-Mitglied Kategorie:Mitglied der Deutschen Vaterlandspartei Kategorie:Corpsstudent (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1897 Kategorie:Gestorben 1943 Kategorie:Mann